Electronic devices equipped with a diverse set of functions continue to play an increased role in people's life. These devices can communicate with each other, reach the Internet, print or display different content, perform various tasks, or access data services through networks. Various devices such as personal computers, printers, all in one computing devices, Internet-enabled tablets, laptops, televisions, and gaming consoles have become essential personal accessories, connecting users to friends, work, and entertainment.